


The Tale of Night & Day.

by orphan_account



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Forbidden Love, M/M, Written in all lowercase, extremely short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: that life wasn't meant for them.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	The Tale of Night & Day.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the question "do you prefer night sky or morning sky?" where jungwon answered morning sky, while jay chose the night sky.

the night had always envied the day — how bright he was, how much joy he brought to the world, how the people awaited him and welcomed him every morning. it didn't make sense how much love the day received on a daily basis.

it should have stayed as envy.

because one sunset after thousands of millions of years, the night finally understood the people: how the day brought joy to his darkness, how he awaited him and welcomed him every sunrise and sunset.

he realised how beautiful the day was; not like he hadn’t before, but this time, instead of crippling jealousy, he felt his rusty heart beat a little funnily. 

yang jungwon was _ethereal_ that fleeting moment their eyes met, handling the duties of guarding the world to him. the orange hue was kind on his skin and his eyes sparkled with each star that showed up. and as the night himself — cold and lonely — jongseong felt warmth and belonging for the first time after centuries of his existence.

the day and the night only meet in the few minutes of sunrises and sunsets. it was a known fact of this world. 

yang jungwon and park jongseong could only meet for no more than mere minutes every day. 

how barely sufficient it was. the night was greedy. he wished the world crumbled.

oh. don’t get him wrong. he _could_ send the world crumbling. he was a god after all, and it wouldn’t have been that hard to propel a few ‘natural disasters’ down rummaging this little planet. 

the only thing stopping him, no — the only _one_ stopping him, was no other than the day himself.

“don’t you think it’s beautiful, the people,” jungwon smiled kindly as he motioned the sun to set one day, ease in his tone. “the way they live on, day by day, together and with each other.”

jongseong just listened. he loved how melodic jungwon’s voice was, like honey in his ears.

“they always seem to be so... happy.” jungwon said with a pleased sigh.

“do you want it?”

“to be happy?”

“kind of. to be together?” 

the question might’ve caught him off-guard, for the god paused his movements and arched a brow, as if restructuring his thoughts.

“that life isn’t meant for us, you know that.”

oh he knew. he just hoped he could find any hints of resentment in the answer. but jungwon sounded so contented it ached.

“we could try.”

“no,” jungwon abruptly shook his head, shaking away all of jongseong’s hope at that. “you know that would mean destroying this world.”

he knew that, too.

he knew, and he didn’t care.

if jungwon had said one thing, just _one word_ , about wanting to be together, about staying with him for more than a few minutes every day; he wouldn’t hesitate to let this planet shatter under his hands.

but jungwon didn’t, so he didn’t.

“yeah,” he replied, sounding a bit soullessly. “yeah that’s just absurd.”

jungwon smiled, and jongseong's mouth went bitter.

that life wasn’t meant for them.

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was just an edited version of the thread i posted on twitter. just figured i should share it on ao3 as well lol.
> 
> you could find me on twitter @jaysungwon!!


End file.
